


Making Our Escape

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coulson being uncomfortable, F/M, Friendship/Love, GH-325, Kissing, Making Out, Romantic Gestures, Silly, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipscuses, because it's almost Tuesday.  Skye has a theory and wants Coulson's cooperation.  Inspired by the 02x07 Sneak Peek.</p><p>Title from the Coldplay hidden track "The Escapist".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Our Escape

They’re standing alone together in the lab.

It’s late and Simmons has left, the results of their bloodwork in neat files on the tabletop.

“Simmons said that the idea of puzzle pieces is not entirely far off,” she explains with her hands. “Like a virus overwriting the original software. Some connections are broken, but others continue functioning, but it puts the processor into overdrive.  Then, systems failure.”  
  
“Removing some of my memories?” he says, following along.  “Erasing memories was part of the project, but, it removed pieces of crucial data.”  
  
“My blood might still have that information in it,” Skye said.  
  
“Simmons suggested something similar, with the risk that it might kill me this time,” he answered slowly. “In my weakened state.”  
  
“Maybe something less aggressive?” she suggested, blinking back at him.

He’s narrowing his eyes a little bit, running his hands over his arms to push up his sleeves again.

“What would happen if we got...closer?”

“Like how close?” he says, an awkward kind of panic settling over him.

“What if I kissed you?”  
  
He looks skeptical.   
  
“I already talked to Simmons about it. She thinks that small amounts of genetic information…”  
  
“Why wasn't _I_ a part of this conversation?” he asks, finding an easy outlet to release these feelings: annoyance.  
  
“I didn't want to get your hopes up,” she says with a huff.  
  
“My hopes up?!” he answers, leaning forward, eyes wide.  
  
She rolls her eyes.  “About it working, not about... _ugh_.”  
  
“And Simmons thought this was a good idea?” he says, frowning.  
  
“No,” she replies. He looks relieved. “It's not scientific enough for her.”

Now, he has relaxed, is starting to smile.

“ _But_ ,” Skye continues, as his face falls, “She said it might be a valid theory and commended me for my creativity.”

She’s looking very pleased with herself.  He is not.

“I don’t picture Simmons commending you for that,” he replies, giving her a sideways glance.

“There might have been some additional comments, but, I’ll spare you those,” Skye says with a tilt of her head.

His hands go into his pockets, and he’s rocking a little, staring at her.  She can see the muscles in his jaw twitch.  He’s thinking it over.

“Okay. Where?” he finally says.

“Right here is fine,” she says, gesturing around the lab.

“No way,” he says, pursing his lips. “Not in front of everyone.”

“No one is here, sir,” she says, crossing her arms.  “You’re making this unnecessarily difficult.”

 “It’s against protocol,” he said, shrugging.

“What if you have something to drink first?” she suggests. “Loosen up?”

“This isn’t going to phase you either, is it?” he states.

“I thought that you wanted me to keep looking, to leave no stone unturned. So, here we are.”

“My office, then,” he says, all business and heads out the lab as she follows after.

Once they’re inside, he shuts the door behind them and locks it.

“Where?” he asks, shifting his weight to one hip.

“How are we going to do this if you're giving me attitude?” she says, holding up a hand at his reaction.  “Can you just relax?”

“I’m working on it,” he answers, but it sounds a little strained.

“Okay,” she continues, looking around the room. “So, maybe by the carvings?  Where you can see them. That seems to trigger you.”

He walks to his desk and presses the buttons as the screen raises.

“Do you want May here for this?” she asks, then blinks a few times at the withering look on his face. “Okay. No.  Your music?” she says, looking over at his record player.

“The fewer distractions, the better,” he says, loosening his tie by instinct as he eyes the carvings.

She goes to stand with her back to the wall and she leans into it, staring back at him.

“Okay, come.”

“Can you just… _not_?” he asks, his eyes getting huge.  And his ears perhaps turning a shade darker.

“I didn’t mean…look, can we just please get this over with?”

“Fine,” he says, walking straight for her.  He stops in front of her, stares at the carvings.  Looks like an itch has come over him.  Then he looks at her, staring down his lashes.  She can tell he’s thinking too much.

So she kisses him.

Just once.  Softly.  Their teeth kind of bump.

It’s awkward.

She blinks back at him, sees the muscles of his jaw working underneath, the slight frown.  But, he’s kind of red, right?

He swallows and his expression turns suddenly more thoughtful.  She thinks he must have arrived at come conclusion, some rationale of his own for it.

“Maybe, more like...,” he says quietly, then leans forward again, only hesitating for a moment before he tilts his head and presses his mouth to hers.

When he finally pulls away, his hand has made it behind her neck, and she’s pretty sure he’s not the only one who’s changed a few shades.

“Do you feel any different?” she manages to say, licking at her lower lip.  Her fingers are pressed against the wall behind her drawing little shapes without her brain knowing.

He breaks his gaze from her for just a moment to look at the carvings, trying to focus.

“I don’t know,” he says, taking a breath.  It’s just a deeper one, really. He’s trying to control it.

When he’s about to add something more, she stands on her toes and pulls him into her by his tie.  His hands land hard against the wall to brace himself and it takes very little effort before his mouth is open and they’re having a really good go at it.

Just heavy breathing, and the rustle of clothing and before long it’s not just his tongue pressed against her.

“Slow down there, Easy Rider,” she says, putting her hand on his stomach.

“Sorry,” he says suddenly, standing back, a little embarrassed.  “Involuntary response.” 

“Not entirely involuntary,” she says, leaning forward to kiss him again, but this time more slowly.

She’s expecting some flip remark from him any moment now, but when she looks back up at him, he’s mostly just amused and…

She remembers the face. When she asked him once if he did with Reyes ‘back in the day’.

“Probably enough trial attempts for day one?” he suggests, his hands at her elbows.

She looks a little disappointed, which, he is clearly enjoying on some level.

“Any changes of note?” she dares.

“ _Yeah, I think so_ ,” he answers, way too big to be the answer to the question she just asked.

She can’t help it, she laughs at him a little.  “I’m sorry,” she says, apologetically. Smiling a little, she puts her hand on his tie, smooths it down against his shirt. “I didn’t know I’d enjoy kissing you so much.”

“We should do it again sometime,” he says, definitely flirty, smiling down at her. “Less in the name of science, though.”

They hear a knock at the door and both startle a little.

“That’s May checking in,” he says.  “It’s that time of night.”

“Are you still needing to…?” she begins.

“No,” he answers, after thinking about it for a moment. “I don’t think I will.”

She nods, then as she turns to leave, he takes her hand, raises it to his lips.

Afterwards he holds it for a moment, only letting go when she begins to walk away.


End file.
